Ortensia
Ortensia is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's girlfriend, and a cat. Ortensia appeared in the Oswald shorts starting with The Banker's Daughter, replacing Oswald's former love interest, a much more feminine and sultry rabbit named Fanny in production materials. Ortensia's original name during the production of the Oswald shorts was Sadie (as referenced in the title of the animated short: Sagebrush Sadie). However, the names for Oswald's love interests were never widely publicized, which is likely the reason she was given a new name in Epic Mickey, following the alliteration pattern of Mickey and Minnie's mirrored relationship. As can be seen in her character design, she was very much a precursor to Minnie Mouse. Often in the original Oswald shorts, Oswald would compete with Pete for her affection. As a side note, Ortensia is an Italian name that means "gardener", something that some of her art related to Epic Mickey shows to be a hobby of hers. Disney shorts *The Banker's Daughter *Harem Scarem *Rival Romeos *Sagebrush Sadie *Oh. What a Knight *Sky Scrappers Role in Epic Mickey In Epic Mickey she is the mother of Oswald's 420 children In the main story, Ortensia's paint was removed when the Shadow Blot was being sealed, leaving her in a Catatonic state. (The Epic Mickey Graphic novel shows Ortensia sacrificing herself to protect Oswald by pushing Oswald to safety and getting hit by the Blot's attack instead. ) In this statue-like state, she couldn't move and her voice is heard only faintly in one of the cutscenes. Still, she has some impact on the plot of Epic Mickey even in this state. Her state leaves Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and several Bunny Children in her house in sadness, but many times, the memory of her leads to Oswald acting nicer to Mickey than usual. When the Blot is destroyed, she is revived by the rainstorm of paint that heals the rest of Wasteland and reunites with Oswald. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland "Ortensia is Oswald's one true love. Her dedication to Oswald is absolutely unstinting, but she's nobody's pushover. She's no-nonsense and direct , and will not hesitate to let anyone - most of all Oswald know exactly what's on her mind. Whether she's busy fending off unwelcome advances from the notorious Pete or wishing that Oswald would spend more time with her and their copious children, Ortensia is, in every way, Oswald's better half. Now if she could just get him to stop obsessing about Mickey and thinking more about her!'" '(''Ortensia's "Tales of Wasteland" profile) Ortensia is one of the main characters in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. (before she was petrified) She appears in five of the six (digi)comics. She makes a small cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners", but has larger roles in the other comics: from getting unwanted attention from Pete in "The Game's Afoot", visiting the Misadventurers club in "The Rubbish Cup", or simply being together with Oswald and their kids in "Oswald the lucky Duck" and "There's a hole in the Sky". Ortensia loves Oswald and is very dedicated to him. She's very caring, but also sensible, realistic and direct. She's one of the few who suspects the Mad Doctor's bad intentions, something Oswald is quite oblivious to. She's not afraid to share her opinion on things, but she'll support Oswald when he's truly dedicated to something. Trivia *Ortensia had a tail in early Disney shorts like "The Bankers Daughter" and "Rival Romeos" ,but doesn't have a tail in later shorts like "Sky Scrappers" and "Oh. What a Knight". She lacks a tail in the Epic Mickey game and comics aswell. Gallery Ortensia.jpg|Ortensia in ''Epic Mickey Ortensia.png|Ortensia art from the "Tales of Wasteland" comics The Bankers Daughter poster.jpg|Poster of "The Bankers Daughter". Ortensia's first appearence as "Sadie" Oswald in the Tales of Wasteland Comics.jpg|Ortensia , Oswald and their 420 bunny kids from the "Tales of Wasteland" comics Ortensia as Samantha.JPG|In "The Rubbish cup" 's Misadventurer 's Club (Wasteland version of the Adventurers Club) Ortensia is Samantha and Clarabelle is Pamelia. Both dressing like their counterparts. Ortensia sacrifices herself..JPG|Ortensia sacrifices herself by pushing Oswald away from the Blot's attack and gets hit herself. Much to Oswald horror. Oswald is reduced to tears.JPG|Oswald is reduced to tears when he finds Ortensia 's statue-like remains. " His entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot." EM Graphic novel. Sleeping Ortensia Official art.jpg|"Sleeping Ortensia" unlockable official artwork from Epic Mickey with Ortensia as Wasteland's version of Sleeping Beauty in Dark Beauty castle. External links * "Rival Romeos" The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts "The Banker's Daughter was the first cartoon to use her" *"The Banker's Daughter" The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts. *Ortensia's page on the Epic Mickey wiki es: Ortensia Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mothers Category:Heroines